Empty
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya, rasanya begitu sepi -Akashi


**EMPTY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Empty (MidoAka) © Ms-Akashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah mereka diawali seperti ini.

Akashi yang berkuasa, sementara teman-temannya tunduk dan patuh kepada semua perintahnya. Menjadi yang termuda diantara teman-temannya dan menyandang posisi sebagai kapten di tahun kedua menjadikannya di kagumi sekaligus dibenci. Mereka adalah keajaiban yang muncul hanya tiap sepuluh tahun sekali. Berbekal bakat dan kemampuan mereka yang memang dimiliki sejak awal, mereka mulai berkembang satu per satu. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai melangkah maju lebih jauh, meninggalkan Akashi di belakang mereka dengan segala perasaan marah dan sakit yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Ini hal yang rumit. Akashi tidak ingin dikalahkan karena sejak awal ia memang tidak pernah terpuruk karena kekalahan. Akashi diajarkan untuk selalu menjadi yang teratas, menduduki puncak kejayaan sebagai manusia yang paling berkuasa.

Dan ia akan melakukannya bahkan jika harus merusak segala hubungan yang telah ia bangun sejak awal.

.

.

"Kau berbeda, Akashi." ujar Midorima dingin. Mereka duduk berhadapan pada sebuah bangku di ruang kelas yang tak terpakai. Bermain _shogi_ setelah pelajaran usai hingga petang menjelang.

Pemuda merah itu sempat tersentak ketika mendapat pernyataan tiba-tiba dari salah satu rekannya di _Kiseki no Sedai_. Midorima Shintaro jarang bicara, bahkan meski ketika mereka hanya sedang duduk berdua seperti ini. Kalaupun memang ia akan bicara, itu semua tak lain karena Akashi yang berbiacara terlebih dahulu. Namun kali ini berbeda, si hijau maniak _Oha Asa_ itu tiba-tiba bicara, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia mengatakan Akashi "Berbeda". Akashi tidak mengerti definisi "Berbeda" seperti apa yang sedang Midorima maksud, dan sepertinya pemuda hijau itu juga tidak berniat menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shintaro?" tanya Akashi tak kalah dingin.

Midorima menatap Akashi datar, ia membenarkan kacamatanya dan langsung memutus pandangannya menuju ke papan _shogi_ yang sejak tadi mereka mainkan.

"Aku kalah." Seru Midorima tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Sudah petang, aku akan pulang duluan. Sampai besok, Akashi."

Ini jelas berbeda dengan sikap Midorima yang biasanya. Kedua mata dwi warna Akashi mengikuti langkah pemuda hijau itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Ia kemudian memandang papan _shogi_ di depannya. Benar, Midorima kalah. Mereka tidak biasanya pulang sendiri-sendiri, dan Midorima juga tidak biasanya membiarkan Akashi mengemasi _shogi_ miliknya.

Akashi menghela napas. Ini kali pertama Akashi merasa begitu hening di kelas tak terpakai itu. Bukan, ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan rumor atau cerita hantu yang beredar, ia hanya merasa… sepi?

Dan begitulah segalanya berjalan mulai saat itu.

Setelah kalimat terakhir Midorima saat mereka bermain _shogi_ hari itu, hubungan mereka seolah merenggang. Yah, mereka memang tidak begitu dekat sejak awal—sepertinya. Permainan mereka tak pernah lagi terulang. Midorima selalu memiliki alasan untuk pulang lebih dulu, dan Akashi memilih mengabaikannya. Akashi kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Akashi- _chi_ , kau dan Midorima- _chi_ jadi jarang pulang bersama ya, akhir-akhir ini?"

Hari itu latihan baru saja selesai, dan seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, tiada percakapan apapun diluar basket antara Midorima dan Akashi, pemuda hijau itu bahkan sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Tahun terakhir di Teiko menjadi berbeda sejak saat itu. Rekan-rekannya yang lain pun sepertinya berusaha menjauh dari Akashi, minus Kise tentu saja. Entahlah, pemuda yang identik dengan senyum cerah bak matahari itu terlalu sulit di tebak.

"Mungkin dia sibuk." Jawab Akashi sekenanya.

"Eeeh? Benarkah? Hm… tapi kemarin aku lihat Midorima- _chi_ makan-makan dengan teman-teman nya yang lain, apa aku salah lihat ya." Kalimat itu sebenarnya hanya gumaman Kise, namun sayangnya Akashi mendengarnya.

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, seperti biasa, Akashi selalu menjadi yang terakhir pulang setelah latihan. Setelah mendengar apa yang Kise katakan tadi, rasanya hati Akashi tidak baik-baik saja. Akashi tidak iri meski rekan-rekannya pergi bersama tanpa nya, Akashi juga tidak masalah kalaupun dalam beberapa acara pesta yang mereka adakan sendiri Akashi tidak di undang, bukan masalah besar baginya. Tapi, mendengar Midorima meninggalkannya tanpa kata untuk makan-makan bersama teman-temannya entah kenapa hatinya mencelos.

"Kau tidak pulang, Ryota?"

Kise tersenyum cerah. "Aku menunggu mu Akashi- _chi,_ biasanya 'kan ada Midorima- _chi_ yang menemanimu, tapi karena tidak ada aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu."

Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang selalu sibuk kok. Apa aku mengantarmu sampai bertemu jemputanmu saja ya Akashi- _chi_?"

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu."

"Ya, habisnya ini 'kan sudah malam Akashi- _chi_ , kau itu manis dan mungil lho, kalau ada orang jahat yang menculik bagaimana?"

Sepertinya otak Kise tertinggal di rumah hari ini. Berani-beraninya ia mengatakan kata tabu itu di depan Akashi. Sebuah perempatan imajiner mendarat di pelipis Akashi. Ia tersinggung dengan kalimat Kise yang seolah menyamakannya dengan wanita.

"Pulang sana!" usir Akashi. Ia langsung beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Kise yang terduduk malang di _bench_ lapangan basket _indoor_ Teiko.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Akashi berangkat sekolah dengan supirnya dan akan kembali mengulang rutinitas yang sama hingga selesai latihan basket malam nanti. Tak bisa di pungkiri, sejak Midorima mulai menjauhinya, Akashi jadi sedikit kehilangan semangat entah karena apa. Tapi Akashi bukan jenis orang yang akan menunjukkan emosi nya dengan gamblang, ia hanya akan terus melangkah, berusaha menjalaninya seperti biasa, itu saja. Tahun terakhirnya di Teiko tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Jika waktu dua tahun terasa begitu cepat, maka beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusan akan lebih cepat lagi jika Akashi bisa mengatasi perasaannya.

Sejujurnya latihan mereka sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Turnamen terakhir sudah mereka selesaikan dengan kemenangan. Jika itu Akashi maka masih wajar untuk selalu datang ke tempat latihan untuk mengawasi junior-junior yang akan menjadi penerusnya, lagipula jabatan kapten sudah bergeser ke orang yang baru.

"Akashi- _chi_ , kau sudah datang!" sebuah seruan ceria mengganggu pikiran Akashi. ia langsung tersadar kalau Kise sudah berada di belakangnya dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"Kau harusnya belajar dan tidak perlu kemari, Ryota." Ujar Akashi tajam.

"Eeeeh… Akashi- _chi,_ _hidoi-ssu!_ " keluh Kise.

Akashi tidak mau menanggapinya, ia fokus untuk membaca catatan milik _manager_ baru Teiko demi kesuksesan Teiko generasi sebelumnya, meski Akashi yakin tidak akan sesukses angkatannya hingga setidaknya sepuluh tahun kedepan.

" _Ne,_ Akashi- _chi_ beneran sedang tidak akur sama Midorima- _chi_ ya?"

Akashi berjengit, kedua bola mata dwi warna miliknya yang sejak tadi fokus untuk membaca langsung terhenti. Pertanyaan soal Midorima selalu menjadi topik yang cukup sensitif sejak Midorima terus berusaha menjauhinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kise mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Melihat Akashi- _chi_ dan Midorima- _chi_ seolah berusaha menghindar satu sama lain membuat ku terganggu. Kalian berdua yang paling dekat diantara _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya, lalu sekarang kalian malah menjauh seperti ini. Apa Akashi- _chi_ tidak merasa kehilangan?"

"Aku tetap berada pada posisiku, dia yang berusaha untuk pergi. Aku tidak akan memaksa orang lain untuk berada di sisi ku, siapapun, bahkan Midorima." Buru-buru Akashi mengemasi catatan-catatannya dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kise.

"Haaah… Akashi- _chi_ sulit sekali jujur dengan perasaannya." Keluhnya.

Kise sebenarnya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun meski ia berusaha keras membantu Midorima dan Akashi untuk kembali dekat seperti sebelumnya, semua ini murni hanya karena ia risih melihat keduanya bak dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Diantara _Kiseki no Sedai_ , mungkin hanya Kise yang bisa dengan bebas menyatakan bagaimana perasaannya, meski kadang ia harus menerima hukuman dari Akashi.

Kise menghela napas lelah, melihat bagaimana respon Akashi, Kise tahu bahwa pemuda merah itu merasa kehilangan entah kadar kehilangan itu besar atau kecil yang pasti Akashi merasa ada yang lain di hatinya. Kise cukup peka hanya dengan melihat bagaimana gerak-gerik atau ekspresi Akashi. Kise adalah pengamat yang baik, meski tiada yang mengakui.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Akashi tengah berusaha mengajak Midorima bicara. Entah karena pengaruh Kise atau inisiatifnya sendiri, Akashi hanya ingin meminta kejelasan saja. Jika memang akhirnya Midorima tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya lagi maka Akashi akan baik-baik saja—semoga.

"Apa perlu apa, _nanodayo?_ " tanya Midorima dingin.

Mereka tengah berada di atap sekarang ini, bel pelajaran baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan Akashi langsung mengajak Midorima untuk bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ujar Akashi tak kalah dingin. Mereka seolah sedang berlomba siapa yang paling bisa mengatasi perasaannya masing-masing.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan ku akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Akashi pelan. Ia tahu Midorima berusaha menghindar belum lama. Satu atau dua tahun yang lalu Midorima tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, _nanodayo?_ "

"Sudah ku bilang, aku hanya memastikan."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ya. Aku tidak menyukai perubahanmu." Seru Midorima tenang.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada diri Akashi, rasanya ia ingin tuli saja. Dihindari oleh Midorima sudah cukup membuat hatinya sakit, dan sekarang mendengar alasannya langsung ternyata lebih dari menyakitkan.

" _Souka."_ Akashi mengangguk paham.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lain?"

Akashi menggeleng lemah. Midorima langsung pergi melewatinya, tanpa kata apapun. Semilir angin datang dan menerbangkan helaian merah Akashi yang mulai memanjang. Ia mendongak, berusaha keras menahan cairan yang hendak meleleh melalui kedua bola matanya.

Jadi begitu.

Alasan Midorima menjauhinya bukan karena sifatnya yang salah, tapi karena 'dirinya' sendiri.

" _Dia hanya menyukaiku."_ Sebuah suara yang sama dengannya terdengar di kepalanya.

" _Dia hanya menyukai aku dan sikapku."_

Akashi memegangi kepalanya. ia jatuh terduduk dengan suara-suara yang terus mendengung di kepalanya. Midorima hanya menyukai 'dirinya', bukan dia seutuhnya.

Jadi, yang selama ini mereka lakukan bersama, juga senyum tipis Midorima bukan benar-benar untuk Akashi, tapi semata-mata hanya untuk 'Akashi' yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kita menginginkan orang yang sama untuk berada di sisi kita. Dia begitu menyukaimu tapi sangat membenciku." Gumam Akashi pelan. Cairan di matanya sudah tidak mampu ia tahan lagi, dan Akashi hanya bisa menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Hidupnya yang sudah mulai terasa kosong menjadi semakin kosong karena Midorima memilih pegi.

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N : Halo! Apa kabar? Sudah berapa lama ya aku nggak _update_ apa-apa di sini. *Author tidak patut di tiru.

Hehehe… maaf ya, ada banyak masalah hidup *eaa belakangan ini. Untunglah sekarang bisa _update_ MidoAka lagi, meski agak ampas sih. Doa kan aku bahagia, supaya bisa ngasih kebahagiaan lewat tulisanku juga uhuy… X'D

 _See you in the next fanfiction, bye!_ *kecup


End file.
